The Two Ranma's
by princess-elli100
Summary: What would happen if Ranma never revealed that he turned into a girl, and the Tendo's think there's a Ranma AND a Ranko? What happens when Akane finds out? R
1. Ranma and Ranko

A/N: The beggining of this chapter begins at the part of the first episode when Akane walks in on Ranma in the bathtub, thinking it was a girl.

* * *

Chapter 1- Ranma and Ranko  
  
Ranma sat washing herself. 'Maybe I should tell them. How would they react?' She thought, pouring water on herself. "Buurrr! That's cold!" Right about then, the door opened, revealing Akane, the girl who wanted to be his friend. Ranma gasped. "Uhhh.... what the heck are ya doing in here?" he asked nervously as she walked to the bathtub."Well, I seen your clothes and I thought we could take a bath together. It's alright with you, right?" she asked, giving him the 'look'. (The 'look' is like puppy eyes filled with tears)   
  
Of course he couldn't refuse that look, but she didn't like it. As soon as Ranma finished washing her hair, she went down stairs, dressed. "How was your bath, Ranma?" 'Oh crap. I think I better change my identity in girl form. Just so they don't freak out.' "Uh, I'm not Ranma. My name's Ranko," Kasumi blinked in suprise. "Then where's Ranma?" Ranma scratched her head nervously. "Umm..... he's uh... he went out to eat! Yea! He said he'll be back soon,"  
  
Kasumi smiled. "That's nice," Ranma sneaked into the dojo, where his dad was training. "Hey, pops. I told the Tendo's I'm Ranko in girl form, and Ranma will be back later. Play along, alright?" "You did WHAT?" Genma yelled. He took Ranma by the collar and started choking him. "Why on earth did you do that?" "I....can't.....breath," Ranma said, turning purple. Genma let go of his death grip. "Now tell me.... why did you do that?" Ranma looked innocent. "I was nervous, OK?" Genma sighed. "Well, I guess i'm gonna have to go along with this," But then he pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't do something stupid like this again, I'm warning you," Ranma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Like you COULD do anything to me," Genma raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" Ranma smirked. "Sure is," Then they started to spar.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they decided to quit. "Do you think they should meet Ranma now?" Ranma nodded. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a bucket and poured warm water over him, turning into a guy. "Well, wish me luck," he said, walking back to the house.

* * *

"Ummm... excuse me," Ranma said nervously, walking into the dining room. "WHO are YOU?" Nabiki asked coldly. He gringed. "I'm ranma. Ranma saotome.... Sorry about this," Soun jumped up and gave him a hug, which was a real death grip. "Uhhh... please let go of me," "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. Our families will finally be joined together!"  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi gathered behind Akane. "Akane would be perfect for you! you're the right age," "Me? Why me? I don't even know him," She yelled. "Trust me. You'll have PLENTY of time to get to know him," Nabiki winked at her. "Gosh, Nabiki!" Akane threw her hands in teh air. "I give up," 'Well, I guess I can give him a chance.' Akane thought, secretly.

* * *

I know, it's short but I really wanted to complete the first chapter. It'll hopefully get longer and better. Well, please R&R!


	2. Schoolday Troubles

**The Two Ranma's**

**By princess-elli100**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma or any of the characters. sighs

**Chapter 2- Schoolday Troubles**

"Ranma, will you hurry up?" Akane yelled, knocking on the door that was to the room that Ranma and Genma were sleeping in.

Akane heard some rumbling around inside the room, like someone was rushing to put on clothes or something.

"Uh, Ranma's already gone to school!" Ranko said nervously, walking out of the bedroom, closing the door right behind her, as if not to let Akane see into the room. Of course, Akane was completely oblivious to that.

"Well, looks like we're going to walk together!" Akane said, cheerfully. Ranko smiled.

"I guess so,"

The walk to school for the two was awkwardly silent.

"You know, you're brother is really annoying," Akane broke the silence.

"Hey, who are you to say anything? You don't even know me...er, Ranma!" she said, quickly corrected herself.

"Why are you so defensive? You're not supposed to stand up for your brother..." she said, telling her like a child.

"Brother? What are..." 'Ooops' "I mean Of coarse I have to stand up for him! I mean he IS my brother," she said, putting her nose high in the air. Akane just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Wow, for being so close you guys never seem to be seen with each other," Akane said, not even looking at Ranko.

"Well, we... uh... we care, just don't wanna be... togehter?" Ranko lied, thinking it up along the way. 'Stupid Akane and her trick questions...' she thought.

Akane just giggled. 'Wow... she's so cute...'

The rest of the walk to school was silent. Neither of them dared to move off track or say a word.It was obvious there was some real tension between the two.

After what seemed like an insanely long walk to school, Ranko noticed Akane speeding up a little as a big building, obviously a school, came into view. Ranko started walking faster to catch up with Akane.

"Hey, Akane, what's goin' on?" Ranko asked, in her usual clueless voice.

"Stay away," she warned him threw gritted teeth. As they approached the school, Ranko heard a male scream, "Here comes Akane Tendo!" Ranko just shrugged it off. 'She's popular, I guess.'

Then Ranko's eyes got wide as he seen the hoarde of males pull out various things, like tennis rackets, baseball bats, swords, ect. and held them in an attack pose. 'Freaky...'

What freaked her out even more is that they started running after Akane as she ran straight into the hoarde!

"Akane!" she screamed dramatically. Suprisingly, she took out every male that stood on that ground. Ranko walked up to the very exhauseted Akane. She was bent over, panting.

"Woah... what's with all of those freaks attacking you?" Ranko asked, bent over with her hands on her hips.

"K..Kuno..." Akane said, looking up between breaths.

Ranko stood up straight.

"Kuno? Isn't that a name of some Canadian food?" Ranko asked, obviously confused.

"I certainly believe not," came a rather annoying male voice. Ranko looked over and noticed a guy about their age standing in front of them. He had a wooden sword (don't know the name of it) and had it fixed on Akane.

"Kuno, not today!" Akane said, hanging her head down in exhaustion.

"My fair Akane Tendo, just rest your beautiful head and this will all be over soon," he said calmly, then charged at her. Ranko, extremely irked by this guy, ran right behind him and kicked him from behind, causing him to fly foward, right past Akane.

Ranko ran over to Akane and helped her up. They both went to see the unconcious Kuno laying on the ground.

"Now, who is THIS?" asked Ranko, looking at him in disbelief.

Akane rolled her eyes. "This is Kuno. He had told the whole school that whoever bests me in combat will win a date with me. So lame,"

"Oooohh," Ranko said. That had cleared up some of the empty gaps.

They both jumped in suprise as Kuno started to twitch a little. Then he layed up.

"What power...what beauty!" he said. 'Oh god... here he goes again!' thought Akane.

He grabbed Ranko's hand. "What is your name, oh beautious one?"

"Ughh..." Ranko groaned. She just kicked him back like she had done before and they both rushed to class.

The next day wasn't that great, either. In addition to the guys at school running to Akane, they ALSO ran at Ranko! Kuno and his stupid speeches... Poor Ranko and Akane...


	3. Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**The Two Ranma's**

**By princess-elli100**

**Chapter 3- Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

"Gahh," Ranma groaned, falling down onto the couch. "Jeeze... who knew Akane had so much to deal with at school,"

Ranma, or Ranko, had spent the whole day at school trying to escape the hold of Kuno. Now with Ranko, Akane actually gets a break from him, which is nice. Not to Ranma, of course.

* * *

"Ranma, come here!" called Akane.

"Yea?" Ranma ran into the dojo.

Akane leaped towards him, her short hair waving in the wind.

Ranma's eyes widened, a blush covering his face.

"Oh Ranma! I love you, Ranma!" she called grabbing him in a romantic hug.

Ranma was going to pull away, but couldn't bring himself too...

"Ranma..." she called out to him dreamily. Ranma looked at her, his eyes full of confusion.

"Oh Ranma..."

'Why does she keep saying my name?'

"RANMA!" Screamed Akane. Ranma shook himself awake from his fantasy.

'Oh my god! I was fantacising about Akane and I!' he yelled at himself mentally for that. He couldn't be getting thoughts for that tomboy, no way.

"Jeeze, Ranma. It's about time you woke up," She sighed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Ranma yelled.

"Well, looks like somebody is here for your sister. I wanted you to go find her," she said.

Ranma arose in curiousity. Who could be here for his girl side?

"OK, I'll go find her," Ranma got up and as he walked by the doorway, he tripped and unfortunatlely landed in a small puddle of water. How it got there, nobody knows, but he was now in his girl form. He peeked out the door.

"H..hello?" she whispered, the immediatly regretted looking to see who it was.

It was Shampoo, the Amazon chinese girl that tried to kill her while she and Genma were traveling through China!

"You!" the chinese girl yelled. "You eat Shampoo's prize! Now you die!" She yelled, and Ranko scrieched as she closed the door and ran through the house. In less than three seconds, a giant blast echoed through the Tendo household, followed by a giant hole appearing in the door.

"You..must..DIE!" yelled Shampoo as she ran through the house after Ranko.

"AHHH!" screamed Ranko as Shampoo quickly caught up to her.

"Why...do...you...want..to..kill me?" Ranko asked, running as rast as her female legs could take her.

Shampoo ignored the redhead's question and without hesitation, through one of her bonborri's at Ranko.

"AH!" Ranko screamed as she fell onto the floor under the weight of the small weapon that weighed a ton.

"What's going on in here?" yelled Akane as she came running into the house.

"Help me, Akane! She's going to kill me!"

Akane was a bit shocked. Ranko never seemed like the girl that would ask for help, so this purple haired girl must really be trying to threaten Ranko's life.

"Hey now, what's your problem?" Akane asked Shampoo, getting in the way of Ranko and Shampoo.

"Shampoo must kill redhead girl!" said Shampoo. Akane looked at Ranko, and back at Shampoo.

"What'd she ever do to you?"

"That no matter! She must die!" she yelled. Ranko took this chance to escape. Little did she know, the fight between her and Shampoo would soon pass to Akane and Shampoo.

"What! I don't think so!" Akane yelled. She wasn't going to let some stranger enter her house and try to kill one of her guests!

Akane got in her fighting stance and the fight began.

Ranma was panting as he ran through the house to where Shampoo was. Right after he had drenched himself in the hot water, he had realized that Shampoo's honor was the most important thing in the world to her and Akane had a sharp tongue, so that didn't make for a great match.

'She had better not hurt Akane...' Ranma thought. Though not living at the Tendo resident for long, he has developed a liking to Akane. He knew she didn't care much for his boy side, but she really liked the girl side. His girl side and Akane were best friends. Ranko spent endless nights listening to Akane go on about school and her life. Every minute they were together, Ranma fell even more in love with her.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled as he ran into the living room.

Akane was bent over, panting. Shampoo had obviously put up a great fight.

"Akane!" he yelled again.

"Don't worry, I'm here to... AHH!" and with that, he tripped over a small object on the floor and went flying toawrds Shampoo.

Shampoo was too preoccupied with her anger towards Akane to even notice the flying mass headed towards her.

"EEEK!" she scrieched as Ranma crashed into her. And unfortunately for Ranma, he landed on Shampoo so that their lips met.

Akane, who had just recently looked up, felt her whole body grow warm in anger.

"Aya!" Shampoo sighed as Ranma quickly jumped up, his face red.

"I..I'm sorry!" he stammered. He was saying sorry more to Akane than Shampoo.

"Ranmaaaaa..." Akane's head bent as her aura grew. She was clenching her fists.

"I didn't...AHHH!" and before he could finish, he was sent flying through Japan.

"Name Ranma?" Shampoo asked, looking up at Akane. She sighed. "Yep,"

Shampoo smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "What man..." she muttered, looking up at the sky.

Akane's eyes widened and her face was flustered at that comment. Then, Shampoo was gone.

When Ranma finally got back, Akane was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels.

Ranma glared as he walked into his room.

The walk to school yesterday for Ranma and Akane was very awkward.

During school, scecifically during during lunch, Ranma felt very uncomfortable. As if someone was watching him.

After school, as Ranma and Akane walked home together, their silence was broken.

"Ranma Saotome," came a voice from behind them. They turned around and seen a guy with a huge spatula.

"Yea?" Ranma was annoyed that the silence was broken.

"Hiya!" he yelled, pulling out his spatula. Ranma's eyes widened, as did Akane's.

He charged at Ranma. "Wha?" was all he could say. He jumoped out of the way of the spatula.

"Ranma! You left me and now you shall pay!" he screamed again.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked, clueless. The guy stopped his attack in midair.

"You..you don't remember?" he whispered.

"Uh... I'm thinking," Ranma looked as though if he thought any harder, he was going to seriously strain his brain.

"Remember the little girl you left a long time ago?" he asked, irritably.

"Oh yea! Ucchan! Is she here?" He asked.

The guys eyes twitched.

"I AM Uchhan, you jerk!" the now founded _she_ exclaimed, swinging her spatula at him again.

"You are? Oh good! For a second there, I thought I was turning gay!" Ranma exclaimed, smiling. He had his hand behind his head. Akane was just standing there, completely confused, observing their conversation.

"what are you talking about?" she asked, lowering the spatula.

"Well, when I saw your face, I was like 'Wow! Cute!' I'm glad you're not a guy.." Akane prepared to get her mallet out.

Ukyo blushed slightly, putting her spatula away.

"Of course I'm not gay! I can recognise a girl's face even if she's dressed in guys clothes.." Ranma reassued himself.

"Do you...mean it?" Ukyo said, her eyes gleaming.

"Of cou..AH!" Ranma couldn't finish because he had a one-way ticket to outer space. Akane breathed heavily, as she put her mallet away.Ukyo just double blinked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm Akane. His _fiance,"_ she exxagerated the fiance part, then turned around and left before the situation got any more awkward.


	4. Truth or Dare

**The Two Ranma's**

**By princess-elli100**

A/N: Ack! I'm _so _running out of ideas! If you have any ideas of what should happen next, please say so! Just review with your idea's and I'll probably use it. If I don't get any ideas, I might not continue this story... so review!

P.S.- Also, if you are a fan of RanmaAkane love/tragedy stories, please check out my oneshot called 'One Last Thing'. If I get a decent amount of reviews for that story, I'll probably make more oneshots.

**Chapter 4- Truth or Dare**

Ranko grinned fakely as she accepted Yuki's invitation.

She sighed as she flipped the floral printed card around in her hands. Ranko was just invited to a girls sleepover. She immediatly stuffed the card into her bag when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Ranko! What was that?" Akane asked, curious. Ranko sweatdropped.

"Uh, nothing!" she said nervously. Akane just shrugged and sat down beside her on the table. It was a warm day and the school was eating outside. Ranko blushed as Akane's arm brushed up against hers.

Akane just smiled at her, not even noticing her red face. She unpacked her lunch, and they both sat, eating lunch together in silence.

Ranko dreaded the bell that day. That night, she would have to go to Yuki's girls only slumber party. That's the last thing she wanted to get involved in; something girls only. She wondered how long she could keep this up before someone finally found out.

Ranko watched Akane as she ran threw the hallway, excitedly. She was in her pajamas.

"Why are you dressed like that, 'Kane?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, duh! Yuki's party is tonight!" she exclaimed hapilly.

'Oh great... Akane's going...' Ranko thought, mentally sighing.

"Hey, I was invited too," Ranko said, pulling out the card. Akane sqealed in happiness. "We can go together!" she said enthusiastically.

'Jeeze... why doesn't she treat my guy side like this?' she thought. "Get your stuff packed, silly!" she said to her as Ranko was about to run out the door.

"Hehe... right!" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. When Ranko got into her bedroom, she sighed in frustration.

"What are you supposed to bring to a girls sleepover?" Ranko asked, raisinng a brow, looking around the room.

Ranko went around the room and picked up some clothes. That's probably all she needed.

"Okay. I'm ready," Ranko said.

As they were on their way walking to Yuki's house, Ranko said something that Akane wasn't supposed to hear.

"Man, why do I have to go to a stupid girls sleepover?" she asked herself, a little too loud.

"You don't want to go?" Akane asked in a hurt voice, as she stopped walking. Ranko stopped and turned around to her.

"O..of course I want to go!" Ranko lied. Everytime Akane had that hurt face, or Ranko felt like she was hurting her feelings, she wanted to cheer her up. But when the guys side did it, he just wanted to insult her. What's going on?

When they arrived at Yuki's house, Akane giggled excitedly. 'Weird...' Ranko thought. 'I guess she's not always a violent uncute tomboy...'

Akane rang the doorbell, and in no time, Yuri was at the door. She had her shoulder length hair in two ponytails out to the side of her head and was wearing cookies and milk pajama's (lol... I couldn't resist). Akane was wearing P-chan pajama's and Ranko was just wearing... her usual outfit.

"Come in, guys!" she motioned. Ranko tensed up.

"W..why'd she say guys?' she thought nervously, then sighed in relief. 'Duh, this is a girls party. Of course they don't know I'm really a..."

"Hey Akane!" came the voice of Sayura, Akane's other best friend. Her short hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, quite a few strands falling into her face.

"Hey!" Akane answered, hugging her friend. Ranko was not fitting into this whole scenario at all.

"Oh! You invited Ranko?" Sayura asked Yuki. Ranko slumped a little, thinking she wasn't wanted there.

"Yea! Hey guys, wanna have some snacks?"

"Sure!" Akane said, looking at Ranko. 'That's what I'm talking about!' Ranko thought, nodding. They all left the hallway and walked into a large room. It was the living room.

"Whoah..." Ranko exclaimed in awe. They giggled at her as they got into the snack bar. It was filled with chips, cookies, things like that.

"Ranko used to travel alt. She's not used to such large houses," Akane whispered to her friends. They nodded.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" Yuki asked, as they sat down on the couch. There were four sleeping bags on the floor. Yuri had tons of sleeping bags, so she didn't need to ask them to bring any.

Sayura grinned. "Truth or Dare," she said, as she eyed them. Yuki giggled excitedly. Ranko and Akane looked a tad bit nervous, but tried to keep their cool.

"Ok. Me first," said Sayura. She looked at Yuki, and grinned evily. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"Tommorrow, you must tell... that guy that's always lost all the time? Uh.. what's his name?"

"Ryouga," Ranko said behind clenched teeth. She didn't like to talk about Ryouga.

"Yea. Ryouga... that you love him!" Yuki shrugged. "Okay!" Yuki knew she probably wouldn't have to do it anyways, considering he's got the worst sense of direction in the world.

Yuki smiled as her eyes came upon Akane.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Akane said. Then she realized they can bombard her with stupid questions just as bad as a dare.

"Do you like Ranma?" Akane bit her lip, looking at Ranko. Akane could've swarn she seen a glint of hope in Ranko's eyes...

"N..no," she answered. Yuki and Sayura glared at her. "This is TRUTH or Dare. TRUTH," they practically spelling it out almost. Akane knew she was around friends, so she decided to tell the truth.

"No," she repeated. They sighed. They knew she wasn't going to say...

"Yes," she whispered. All three of the other girls gasped. Then Yuki and Sayura giggled excitedly. Akane looked over to Ranko.

"Don't tell Ranma, please," She begged. Ranko nodded.

'She...likes me!' Ranko was still stunned. Akane breathed in deeply, regretting telling them that she had a small crush on Ranma.

The rest of the night went on as planned; Ranko actually had some fun. Of course, one thought plagued her mind; Akane liked him.


End file.
